


something else i'd rather break

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky fillers [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anger, Barebacking, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Scratching, Stress Relief, Subspace, i cannot stress enough that you need to read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: prompts: “ahh i need more blood kink with jaeyong” + “c-can you write jaeyong bloodplay”Taeyong moves to straddle him, the comforter slipping down to his shoulders as he presses his forehead against Jaehyun’s. “Take your anger out on me,” he says quietly, a playful look in his eyes.





	something else i'd rather break

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** this fic has bloodplay, which includes (but isn't limited to) jaehyun biting taeyong multiple times to make him bleed, taeyong scratching himself until he bleeds, using blood as lube, and swallowing blood. _do not read bloodplay if you are triggered by it. read the tags and notes in fics. it is not my fault if this triggers you._ i did research for this fic and i recommend you do your own research before participating in something like this because biting isn't completely safe and neither is mixing blood with other bodily fluids (clearly)
> 
> this isn't proofread because the past 2 days have been exhausting for me... where all my chronically ill girls at!
> 
>  **KINKS:** biting, scratching, dirty talk, name-calling, desperation, mild breathplay, bareback, cumming inside, manhandling, rough sex, blood (obviously)
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** this fic touches on jaehyun's anger issues; he does lash out (not on a person) and there is discussion of the history of his problem. the name-calling is mostly "whore" and the breathplay doesn't include choking (mild suffocation?) but i'd say the biggest trigger would be the blood stuff. the dirty talk gets dark at a few moments but obviously it's only mentions of other things.
> 
> if you see something unrealistic here, i already know..... this is a kpop fanfiction it's all unrealistic

Jaehyun is  _ exhausted _ by the time he gets home. Fridays are always the busiest days at his office and it’s extra difficult because everyone is so tired from the rest of the week. Most of his job is answering the phone, which sounds relatively easy, but dealing with a bunch of miserable people who are desperate for money from their lawyer is mentally straining. It doesn’t help that Jaehyun’s boss rarely comes to work on Fridays, so he’s often left to his own devices when it comes to explaining things to people.

He wants to take his belt off, devour one of the cinnamon rolls that Johnny made last night, and get into bed. Possibly with Taeyong.

Preferably with Taeyong. Their sex is unfathomable when he’s stressed out.

Opening the front door immediately makes Jaehyun want to turn around and leave again. There are far too many people in the living room for his liking; Ten is braiding Seoyeon’s hair on the floor with Geonyoung, Doyoung, and Johnny taking up the couch. Taeyong is nowhere to be seen, which likely means he’s in a Valium coma, but Yuta and Sicheng are pressed together on the recliner. Empty glasses litter the room and Jaehyun already knows that it was Ten’s idea to start drinking so early in the evening.

“Welcome home,” Geonyoung says, a smirk appearing on her face when she sees how rough Jaehyun looks. He tries to keep a neutral expression while he hangs up his jacket, but Yuta yells at whatever’s playing on the TV and Jaehyun feels his resolve start to break.

Would it kill Ten to tell him when he’s having friends over? Jaehyun normally doesn’t blame anyone in particular for the things that happen in their apartment, and he knows it’s overdramatic to be this upset, but he can’t help it. His anger problems started to fizzle away when he met Taeyong but living with him, Ten, and Johnny is a nightmare.

He’ll calm down as soon as he gets into bed with Taeyong. He takes a deep breath and ignores Yuta, Doyoung, and Geonyoung fighting over the movie as he crosses the living room.

Johnny’s voice stops him in his tracks. “Taeyong is at group,” he says, practically shouting over Geonyoung’s shrill voice. “He won’t be home for another hour.”

_ Inhale. Exhale. _ Jaehyun scans the list of Recommended Coping Skills in his head but none of them seem good enough. He shouldn’t make a mess when so many people are in his home — Seoyeon and Sicheng are pretty sensitive — but maybe it’ll help Ten learn that he needs to properly communicate with him every once in a while.

An empty glass sits on the floor between the couch and where Jaehyun is standing. Without stopping to consider the consequences, Jaehyun kicks it, sending it flying against the wall and shattering into a million pieces.

Luckily, he’s far enough away from everyone for the shards to miss them. The conversations halt and the room instantly feels uncomfortable. Jaehyun considers turning around, but he doesn’t want to see the disappointed look on Johnny’s face. He swallows dryly and starts down the hallway, glass crunching under his shoes as he goes.

Ten and Johnny share a look while Yuta mumbles reassuring words to Sicheng. “Is he okay?” Doyoung asks, tone suggesting that he may not actually care. Seoyeon pulls her phone out of her pocket and Geonyoung leans over her shoulder to watch her send a text to Taeyong.

“He’ll be fine,” Ten says. Johnny doesn’t look convinced but Yuta is already changing the subject. Ten turns back to Seoyeon’s hair and Johnny stands up, carefully maneuvering around the two on the floor to enter the kitchen and look for a broom.

Jaehyun is left alone for the next hour. He lays in bed and stares at the ceiling, trying not to think about how stupid he is. Johnny is too nice to call him an idiot but Jaehyun knows that he wants to.

He doesn’t have a lot of issues, really, but his anger makes him feel like his dad and that thought will gnaw at him until he breaks down. It’s confusing because it takes so much for him to snap and people rarely believe that he has a problem, but things build up. Jaehyun will stay completely neutral in every fight that his friends have but he’ll stomp on his phone if someone calls him at the wrong time.

He hasn’t been in therapy since high school and he vowed to never go again, convinced that it doesn’t work for him and he can deal with things on his own. He’s always hated asking for help and even Jiyun can rarely get through to him after all these years. Johnny has been trying to convince him to talk about it but Jaehyun feels bad for him; he already deals with so much. He never complains and he tells everyone not to worry even though it’s obvious that he’s exhausted. Jaehyun doesn’t want to make it worse.

Everyone is still being loud in the living room and Jaehyun can feel a headache coming on. It’s always tempting to just take a Percocet and go to sleep, but he can’t enable Taeyong like that. Jaehyun groans and pulls the comforter over his head, silently wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.

It’s only another few minutes until the front door opens and the chatter dies down. Jaehyun can feel how tense the air in the apartment gets, Johnny probably telling Taeyong that he lost his mind again. He holds his breath until Taeyong pushes their bedroom door open — his footsteps are usually too light to hear. “Jae?” he asks, tone uncertain.

Jaehyun doesn’t answer. Taeyong pouts and shuts the door. “I had an epiphany in group,” he says, pulling his sweatshirt off as he walks toward the bed. “I only like Yuta so much because he gives me pills.”

“Well, I could’ve told you that,” Jaehyun responds, voice muffled.

Taeyong grins and kicks his jeans off before climbing into bed. He shuffles underneath the comforter and curls into Jaehyun’s side, Jaehyun wrapping his arm around him. “You’re still mad?” Taeyong asks, and Jaehyun’s chest floods with warmth when he looks at his beautiful face. He loves this boy.

He presses a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead. “It was a long day,” he explains, Taeyong humming in acknowledgement while he rests his head on Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun strokes his hair and chews on the inside of his cheek while he thinks. “I need better stress relief,” he says. “Something I won’t get tired of.”

“Me,” Taeyong says, and Jaehyun breathes out a laugh. Taeyong moves to straddle him, the comforter slipping down to his shoulders as he presses his forehead against Jaehyun’s. “Take your anger out on me,” he says quietly, a playful look in his eyes.

Jaehyun rubs over Taeyong’s back, grinning when he arches into his touch. “You know I can’t throw you around like Ten does,” he says, and Taeyong rolls his eyes fondly. “I can fuck you good, though,” Jaehyun continues, reveling in the way Taeyong’s face turns pink as he slides his hands down to his ass.

The sound of something falling in the living room makes Taeyong flinch. “They’ll be here all night,” he whines, and Jaehyun can’t help but to tilt his head up and kiss the pout off of his face. Taeyong responds by grabbing his head with both hands and pressing against him harder, his tongue slipping into Jaehyun’s mouth easily.

Making out with Taeyong is one of Jaehyun’s favorite things to do and he almost instantly feels better. He grabs Taeyong’s waist and flips them over to kneel between his legs, Taeyong moaning into his mouth. “Should I make it loud, then?” Jaehyun asks between Taeyong’s hungry kisses. “Give them something to listen to?”

Taeyong’s arms wind around his shoulders to pull him closer, a breathy whine leaving his mouth when Jaehyun ducks down to kiss his neck. “Please,” he says, tilting his head back so Jaehyun can grind his teeth over his skin. “Make me bleed, Jae.”

“I can’t,” Jaehyun mumbles. He grabs Taeyong’s chin and forces his head to the side so he can bite at more of his neck. Taeyong whimpers under him.

“Just bite a little harder,” he breathes out, sounding all too desperate already. “My shoulder, do it on my shoulder, please—”

He falls pliant and cuts himself off with a gasp when Jaehyun sinks his teeth into his shoulder. Taeyong moves his hands to the back of his head, trying to keep him close. Jaehyun’s teeth tear at his skin and the feeling of blood seeping out of his shoulder has Taeyong moaning; he sounds pornographic and Jaehyun can taste it, feel it on his teeth, feel it settle in his stomach.

More. He needs more.

Taeyong whimpers quietly when he pulls away but he lies still, watching Jaehyun move down his body through glazed-over eyes. Blood drips down to pool in his clavicle and his eyes flutter shut when Jaehyun starts to kiss over his inner thigh. Hickeys litter his thighs already but Jaehyun wants to see a harsher mark, so he bites down on a clean spot of skin and listens to Taeyong whine when it starts to hurt.

It probably isn’t safe for them to be doing it like this, but Taeyong clearly doesn’t care, and Jaehyun isn’t sure he could stop himself if he tried. He pulls away when Taeyong’s thigh starts to bleed and when he looks up, Taeyong is pressing his fingers to the blood on his shoulder, hands shaking as he draws two red lines across his chest.

Jaehyun sucks the blood away from his front teeth and pulls Taeyong’s underwear off. He’s hard, his cock flushed pink and dripping precum, and Taeyong covers his face with a hand when Jaehyun looks up at him. “You like it?” he asks, pushing his palm against the open wound on Taeyong’s thigh.

Taeyong knows he doesn’t have to answer. Jaehyun wraps his hand, now slick with blood, around his cock. “You’re a gross boy, Taeyong,” he says, Taeyong’s bloody fingers grasping at the sheets while he fucks into his fist. Jaehyun uses his free hand to grab one of Taeyong’s wrists, pulling his hand over to rest on his hip. “Let me see you make yourself bleed.”

A moan fills the room and Taeyong digs his nails into his skin, a professional at making himself bleed. He chokes on another moan when his skin tears open and Jaehyun watches blood seep out from around his fingers. Taeyong drags his nails higher until three long lines cover his hip bone, all dark red and dripping down onto the sheets.

Jaehyun takes his hand away from Taeyong’s cock and presses his fingers to the new wounds. “Did you get fucked earlier?” he asks, and Taeyong nods, his breathing heavy. “Who did it? Johnny?”

Taeyong falls silent, then, and Jaehyun moves to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He pours lube over his bloody fingers and looks up at Taeyong expectantly. “Yuta came over early,” Taeyong mumbles, uncertainly tracing circles of blood on his side.

“Did he?” Jaehyun presses his index finger into Taeyong’s hole, not bothering to stop and let him adjust. Taeyong gasps, his legs spreading more and his back arching off of the bed. One finger is barely a stretch and Jaehyun doesn’t hesitate before pushing in another. “He fucked you good, then? You’re so loose, just like a little whore,” Jaehyun says as Taeyong makes a pained noise.

It isn’t the  _ best _ idea for them to do something like this when people are in their house, but Taeyong never cares and Jaehyun is too far gone to consider stopping. Every noise Taeyong makes sends electricity through Jaehyun’s veins while he fingers him open. He only gets to concentrate on stretching him for a moment before he gets a better idea, and Taeyong whines when he pulls his fingers out of his hole.

Jaehyun grabs Taeyong’s waist and forces him onto his stomach. “Cry into your pillow if it hurts, baby,” he says, leaning down to press wet kisses over Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong responds by grabbing at his pillow and arching back against Jaehyun, quiet whimpers leaving his mouth. He gasps when Jaehyun bites him, teeth sinking into the fleshiest part of his cheek, and it quickly turns into a sob as his skin starts to break.

Fingers push into Taeyong’s hole again and he moans, loose-limbed against the bed with Jaehyun licking over his open wounds. All of his marks hurt and the feeling delights him, his cock dripping precum where it’s pressed between his body and the sheets.

“Look at you,” Jaehyun moans, curling his fingers into Taeyong’s prostate. Taeyong moans and grasps tightly at his pillow, trying to keep himself grounded so he doesn’t accidentally cum.

Jaehyun pulls his fingers out of Taeyong again, earning another whiny objection. He ignores Taeyong’s eager noises and pulls his underwear off. “On your knees,” Jaehyun says, patting the bottom of Taeyong’s ass, and he struggles to obey. His thighs tremble and Jaehyun presses his hand into the blood dripping down his cheek.

Jaehyun’s other hand grabs for the lube and he pours some over his cock while stroking himself, the liquid mixing with Taeyong’s blood. Taeyong tenses when he grabs his hips and then Jaehyun is pushing into him, nails digging into Taeyong’s skin while he bottoms out.

“Jae,” Taeyong gasps, his head between his arms. The sheets are stained red in multiple places and it makes Jaehyun inadvertently groan. He reaches forward with one hand to grab the headboard and Taeyong clenches around his cock when he starts to properly fuck him.

The weight of it has the bed squeaking and Jaehyun’s knuckles push into the wall with each thrust, likely leaving bruises while he fucks moans out of Taeyong. His fingers grasp helplessly at the sheets and Jaehyun moans when he rests his head down, his back arched beautifully. “My gorgeous fucking whore,” Jaehyun breathes out, free hand sliding over Taeyong’s back.

Taeyong’s noises turn into sobs and he desperately tries to roll his hips back to meet Jaehyun’s thrusts, but his body is clearly exhausted already. He stops propping himself up on his elbows and grabs at his pillow for purchase instead. Jaehyun pushes his free hand against the back of Taeyong’s head, keeping his face pressed into the pillow while he fucks him harder.

“Stupid fucktoy,” Jaehyun says, his voice nearly drowned out by the mix of sounds in the room; the bed screaming under them, his hips slamming into Taeyong’s as he thrusts into him, Taeyong struggling with muffled screams. “You spread your legs for Yuta earlier and you can’t even take my cock properly now. You’re lucky I didn’t beat you when you told me.”

He grabs a fistful of Taeyong’s hair and yanks his head back, Taeyong gasping for breath under him. “Tell me you’re sorry,” Jaehyun orders.

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong chokes out pathetically, drool slipping down his chin as he desperately tries to breathe in through his mouth.

Jaehyun lets him go and his head falls back down into his pillow. “I’m gonna cum in you,” Jaehyun says, moving his hands to grab Taeyong’s hips tightly. Taeyong moans loudly and shifts to reach under himself, hand wrapping loosely around his cock and stroking fast.

His orgasm hits him hard and Jaehyun groans when Taeyong clenches around him. Taeyong’s noises get progressively louder as his cock spurts cum onto the sheets, his hips jerking forward until he can’t take the friction anymore. He lets his upper body fall slack against the bed and Jaehyun fucks him harder, harder, thrusts turning sloppy while Taeyong gasps out small moans.

“Fuck, baby,” Jaehyun moans, hips stilling when he cums. Taeyong whimpers at the feeling of Jaehyun leaking into him and Jaehyun presses his hands against his lower stomach, pulling him closer until their hips are flush together.

He blinks haziness away and looks down at Taeyong, still gasping for breath. “Baby,” Jaehyun mumbles, leaning over to press kisses to his back. Taeyong makes a sleepy noise of acknowledgement. “You with me? One to ten?”

Taeyong doesn’t answer. Jaehyun slowly pulls out of his hole, watching his cum leak out. He grabs Taeyong’s thighs to stretch his legs out until he’s laying on his stomach, so malleable under his hands. “Come on, baby,” Jaehyun says, relaxing on the bed next to him and carding his fingers through Taeyong’s damp hair. “No number?”

He smiles when Taeyong weakly moves to curl into his side. “Three,” Taeyong says quietly. Jaehyun hums and wraps an arm around him, using his other hand to push hair out of his face.

“My sweet boy,” Jaehyun says, watching Taeyong break out into a smile. “You did so good for me, not complaining when I hurt you or called you a mean name. You’re perfect, you know that?”

Taeyong buries his face into the crook of his neck. “More,” he says, his hand meeting the side of Jaehyun’s face, a reminder that he’s real.

“You look so cute under me,” Jaehyun continues. Taeyong laughs breathily against him. “We have to get you some bandages. The blood is cute, but it’ll get everywhere.” He can feel the wet scratches on Taeyong’s hip when he presses closer.

Taeyong lifts his head to look at him and Jaehyun smiles. “I love you,” he mumbles, sleepily pressing his lips to Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun cups the side of his face and kisses him deeply, Taeyong gently nibbling at his bottom lip.

They lay like that for a moment, kissing and touching and Jaehyun whispering praises, until a knock on the door interrupts. “I’m coming in,” Johnny shouts over the noise in the living room, and Taeyong perks up at the sound of his voice. The door opens and Jaehyun sighs contentedly when he sees Johnny with a glass of water in his hand. “How are you holding up?” he asks, shutting the door behind him and approaching the bed.

Taeyong sits up and takes the glass from him to drink eagerly. “I feel better,” Jaehyun answers, and Johnny studies the mark on Taeyong’s shoulder. Jaehyun grimaces. “He asked.”

Johnny breathes out a laugh. “Tastes good,” Taeyong says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and handing the empty glass to Johnny.

“Let’s get you into the bath,” Johnny says. He sets the glass down onto the bedside table and grabs Taeyong’s hands to help him off of the bed. Taeyong falls against his chest and he laughs, looking over at Jaehyun. “Come on. You, too.”

Jaehyun blinks at him and climbs out of bed. “Can we both fit in there?” he asks, grabbing a pair of shorts from the floor and pulling them on. Johnny picks Taeyong up and nods at the door in lieu of answering.

Nobody sees them cross the hallway into the bathroom, but Jaehyun can hear Doyoung shouting about something that Ten supposedly told him. “It’ll be a long night,” Johnny says, setting Taeyong down onto the edge of the bathtub. Taeyong rubs his eyes and looks up at Jaehyun, a sleepy smile on his face as Johnny starts running the water.

“We’ll come visit when we’re done,” Jaehyun says. Johnny presses a kiss to the side of Taeyong’s head, then turns to Jaehyun to kiss him. Jaehyun practically melts into it, his body relaxing when Johnny puts his hand on the side of his face. They hear Taeyong slip into the water and Johnny kisses the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth before he leaves, raising his voice at the others in the living room as he shuts the bathroom door.

Jaehyun pulls his shorts off and steps into the bathtub with Taeyong, settling comfortably behind him. The fit is snug but they don’t mind being pressed together. Taeyong leans back against Jaehyun’s chest and sighs contentedly, his hand blindly reaching for Jaehyun’s so he can intertwine their fingers.

“I love you,” Jaehyun says, using his free hand to rub at the dried blood on Taeyong’s shoulder with warm water.

Taeyong turns his head and kisses Jaehyun’s cheek. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the anons on curiouscat who requested this because it was really fun to write (despite me being so tired i could barely focus) and i like writing hardcore jaehyun... hehe


End file.
